The invention pertains to an automatic laminator for cutting segments from a continuous web and automatically laminating those segments onto one or both sides of a relatively rigid base plate. An automatic laminator of this type can be used, for instance, in laminating photoresist material onto panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,380 discloses a laminator of the same general type to which the invention pertains. In this laminator, webs are fed from two directions to laminate both sides of base panels. Lengths of each web are fed onto a corresponding vacuum bail, and the vacuum bail is rotated to apply the web segment held thereby onto a corresponding side of the base panel. Then, a pair of heated rollers are pressed into contact with the panel carrying the web segments to press seal the web segments to the base panel.
However, this laminator is disadvantageous in that it is necessary to stop the movement of the panel at the time the heated rolls are engaged therewith. This reduces the flow rate through the laminator. Another problem is that the photoresist material may be adversely affected by the heat from the heated rolls during this time.